Ridley Duchannes (α)
Ridley Duchannes is a main character in the Caster Chronicles series. She made her debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Ridley is a major character from the Caster Chronicles series, ranging from protagonist to antagonist and many things in between. She is a siren who routinely seduces and manipulates others to do her bidding, and is the cousin of Lena Duchannes, another major character from the series. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what her exact whereabouts were before The Ultimate Game, though it is implied that she came into contact with the Coalition somewhere along the line out there. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Ridley was a fairly prominent figure within the event, most notably interacting with Frank Castle and Desmond Miles over the course of the event. She would be revealed to be a Traitor during the fourth chapter, where it is revealed she had killed Bayonetta by taking control of Jon Snow. Naturally, when she would be executed and sent into the afterlife, she would be on less than friendly terms with the Umbra Witch, though it is implied that she was resentful of her traitorous nature, implying she may have been a victim of Akibahara's influence that would brainwash others. As revealed in the side story, The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren, Ridley's absence after the survivors were taken to Silent Hill is due to Desmond taking Ridley aside to question her about her role as a traitor. It was here that Desmond confessed his love for Ridley. This love was implied to be mutual, though in truth Ridley was only made to be in love with Desmond through the power of the Apple in his possession. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game After the conclusion of the Arch Demon's death, Ridley was in a hurry to get out of the place, not wanting to have to interact with anyone there anymore. However, she was caught by Desmond Miles, but ultimately parted ways with him, returning to her home world and remaining hidden away for a brief time while she tried to comprehend all of what had happened. Character Relationships * Frank Castle - Otherwise known as The Punisher from Marvel Comics, he made his Murder debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them became close (albeit reluctant on Ridley's part) friends over the course of the Murder Game, even after Ridley was revealed to be a Traitor. * Desmond Miles - A major protagonist of Assassin's Creed who made his Murder debut in Monokuma Rising as well. Like Frank, he and Ridley were close friends during the event, even after her true nature was revealed. It was implied that they fell in love sometime during The Ultimate Game as well. However, it was later revealed that this 'love' was merely due to Desmond using the Apple on her, and faded once she was out of range of influence. * Bayonetta - The protagonist of the video game of the same name who also debuted in Monokuma ''Rising''. The two of them were on somewhat bitter terms during their time together upon meeting each other in the afterlife, and Ridley showed no hesitance to start trouble with Bayonetta. * Ryan Duchannes - A character from Caster Chronicles who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Ryan is the younger sister of Ridley, and is the one person that Ridley has expressed and maintained a constant care for and desire to protect. * Reece Duchannes - Another character from Caster Chronicles who also made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson ''Moon''. Like Ryan, Reece is a sister of Ridley's... Just a much less favored one. * Chloe Price - A major character from Life Is Strange who debuted in Coalition Headquarters. Upon their meeting, Chloe was naturally enchanted by Ridley, leading to amusing interactions between the two. Noting that Max Caufield seemed heavily annoyed by Chloe's attraction to her, Ridley flirted - and even kissed - Chloe to make Max mad. Trivia * She is portrayed by Emmy Rossum in the film, Beautiful Creatures. * Ridley made a non-canon appearance in Bloodlines. * Within the second Award Show, she won the award for Most Angsty Character Overall. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Traitors Category:Coalition